ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Fusion Cards
The are a series of cards that allow Ultraman Orb to change forms based on the two cards he uses in his Orb Ring. When not in use, he stores them in his Ultra Fusion Card Holder. Dark counterparts of these cards existed in the form of Kaiju Cards which are used by Jugglus to reawaken slumbering King Demon Beasts. History Ultraman Orb The Ultra Fusion cards were originally the powers of the past Ultra Warriors, who sealed the King Demon Beasts into slumber. In the present day, Jugglus tried to awaken them by using the Kaiju Cards as counteracts to the Ultra Fusion Cards by neutralizing their sealing power, allowing the King Demon Beasts to rise once more. After Ultraman Orb defeated them, Gai can harvest their crystals to obtain their cards, placing them under his use. One peculiar card, which was Ultraman Belial was mysteriously placed within Nostra's possession, which was later taken by Jugglus, who dubbed it as the power of the black king. Functions The original purpose of the Ultra Fusion Cards were meant to seal King Demon Beasts in their slumbered states. This function can be neutralized through the use of Kaiju Cards, which creates sunspot-like essence that use to block the sealing power of the Ultra Fusion Cards. Once the card is fully blocked, the King Demon Beasts will arise once more and rendering their respective Ultra Fusion Cards useless before Ultraman Orb defeats them. After obtaining them from defeated King Demon Beasts, Ultraman Orb can change his appearance and abilities based on the two Ultras that are scanned with the Orb Ring. Even outside the Orb Ring, Gai Kurenai (Ultraman Orb) can channel the respective Ultra Warriors' powers. This is shown when he used Ultraman's power to block an incoming attack from Alien Zetton Maddock's rifle. However, despite the Ultra Fusion Cards being used to seal and put King Demon Beasts to slumber, an evil Ultra's card does the opposite which unseals and awakens King Demon Beasts from their slumber by destroying another Ultra's seal on the King Demon Beast. An example is Belial's card which is used by Jugglus Jaggler to unseal Maga Orochi's seal by destroying Zoffy's card and unsealing the King Demon Beast. Princess Tamayura also had a copy of Belial's Ultra Fusion card whom she gave to Gai Kurenai along with Zoffy's card to allow him to transform him into Thunder Breaster. When Ultra Fusion Cards are scanned in the Orb Ring, their respective Ultra Hero representation can manifest in real life, as seen during Gai's real-time transformation into Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and during the Ultimate Supreme Calibur. It is unknown whether they are sentient or not. Ultra_Fusion_Card_Taro_sealing.png|Taro's Fusion Card being used to seal Maga-Grand King before Telesdon's card neutralize it Gai_233image.jpeg|Gai using Ultraman's Fusion Card to block Alien Zetton attack. Belial Card I.jpeg|Belial card summoned Belial breaking the seal.jpeg|Belial unsealing Maga-Orchi Unsealing.jpeg|Belial broken Zoffy's seal Attributes The Ultra Fusion Cards are abbreviated by their own attributes, which symbolize their specialties and association to different elements. Known Existing Cards *Ultraman *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Belial *Zoffy *Ultraman Orb Orb Origin Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Ultraman X *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraseven *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Gallery Origin_Form.jpeg|The Origin Card forming. Trivia *The Ultra Fusion Cards follow the trend of Cyber Cards as the main key collectibles in this series. The advent of the use of cards has also meant that the series is moving away from the use of Spark Dolls as merchandise. *The only difference between the series and toy variations is that the series version has the corresponding Ultraman's name written in their kind's language while the product version has it written in Katakana. This difference is shared with the Rider Cards of Kamen Rider Decade and Gosei Cards of Tensou Sentai Goseiger, both of which are Tokusatsu series from Tsuburaya's (and to a lesser extent, Shochiku's) rival company Toei. *So far, the only attributes that are exclusive to the Kaiju Cards are and . However in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Ultraman Ginga Victory possess the Wind attribute despite being a fusion. *Aside from the cards' function as combination power-up for Orb, in the Data Carddass arcade game Ultraman Fusion Fight!, the player can also create past Ultraman combinations through the card themselves. **One of the peculiar combination is Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Hikari cards into Ultraman Victory Knight. Although this was never a combination, but in Ultra Fight Victory, Hikari is mostly responsible for the transformation as he created the Knight Timbre (which is simultaneously Hikari's Spark Doll in its dormant state), thus making him indirectly combined with Victory in a similar manner to how Ultraman Gaia achieved his Version 2. *Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari fuse into Ultraman Mebius Brave instead of Phoenix Brave. *When Ginga, Victory and X's cards are scanned, it will create a Trinity Fusion. It is currently unknown what this is, but it may be to signify that they are the latest Ultra Trio. *Scanning Victory's card with certain kaiju causes the Orb Ring to emit a noise for Victory's UlTrans forms. Category:Items Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Items Category:Cards